1. Technical Field
The technical field is related to a power converter, a display device including the power converter, and a method of operating the power converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power converter, e.g., a boost converter, may output an output voltage by increasing (or by boosting) an input voltage. A display device may include a power converter for providing an output voltage to a display panel of the display device.
When noise exists in an input voltage, an output voltage provided by a power converter may overshoot or undershoot. As a result, an undesirable flicker may occur in an image displayed by the display device that includes the power converter.